Order of the Phoenix  Take 2 Of Yr 5
by WickedWitch1980
Summary: Put 5 Americans who have something to do with a Prophecy,add the Golden Trio,add some Slytherins,add a bunch of new spells,add a handful of teen angst,a glob of Voldemort,a tsp of Sirius not dying, and you've got one heck of a story.R&R!rating may go up!
1. Prolouge

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE AGAINST MARY-SUEAGE PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!!!**

** You have been warned.**

IF YOU DO NOT READ WHAT YOU DO NOT LIKE BOTH OF US WILL BE HAPPY.

YOU WILL NOT BE DISCUSTED AND I WILL NOT HAVE FLAMES IN MY REVIEW BOX TELLING ME

THAT I AM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR FOR EXPRESSING MY FREEDOM OF LEGISLATION, 

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. If I did own Harry Potter...I wouldn't be posting this on the internet...and it would be in book five...which would be on your worshiped bookcase that is dusted daily, just to show your adoration to your favorite series of all time...

Rachel: The World Series?!

Author: smacks forehead No!! The Harry Potter Series!

Rachel: Oh. Can you get on with it already? I only have a chapter to have my big POV segment.

Author: sighs Fine...but only because you interrupted me!

All the characters I own are Rachel, Aiden, Cornelia, Xavier, Jason, (and their parents of course, but we won't see too much of them!!! ...On with the story!!!!!

* * *

Our lives were perfect.

Why would we complain?

We had everything kids ask for,

Plus one extra ingredient

**Freedom**...

Fan Fiction Dot Net Productions Present 

Lady-livE's Version of...

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**

--**Take Two**.

Chapter 1

The Hunter Children

My name is Rachel Hunter. I have a twin sister named Aiden, a younger sister, Cornelia, whom we call Nellie and a younger cousin, Xavier, (both of whom are the same age) and an older brother, Jason. We grew up with Xavier since his mom, our Aunt Belladonna, was always traveling, and his dad was dead. We dubbed him our brother when his mother left him with us for good when he and Nellie were seven. This really wasn't all that hard since all five of us have strawberry blond hair and twinkling blue eyes. We actually looked like we were siblings.

Our mother and father came to America, the home country of my father, to raise us in peace, unlike in my mother's home country, which was always vacillating between wars.

We were a happy family, like that family on that television show...what was it called? Oh...Full House. My siblings and I grew up in, Napa, California, USA. We were the richest family in the West Coast. We lived in a mansion the city kids had dubbed, "The Palace", which was on a huge estate. Most of the land was taken up by fields of grape vines for making wine -the business our father was in- the rest of it was open land which we could roam around as we pleased. Other than six hours of studying a day, we all had all the freedom we wanted growing up...thinking back to it, my childhood was filled with Aiden and I pulling pranks on the other three. We all rode our horses on beautiful sunny days. We played _**Quidditch**_ in the pitch we had made by the stables.

This brings me to another point. We were a magical family. Meaning we're witches and wizards. Our magical teachings were taught to us once we turned eleven years old. We went to a day school called Salem's Institute Of Higher Magical Learning. I know, it sounds totally morbid. It was. It felt like a prison. The funny thing was it looked like a prison. This is why people didn't go near it. Except the people who went to school there. Ha ha...

Everything in our lives changed drastically one night, in the winter in 1992.

It was snowing. The first snowfall at "The Palace" was always amazing. Everything was white and it looked pure of anything sinister. Little did we know, being on the riding trail, how wrong we were.

Flashback

_December 26, 1992_

"Hey Nellie, bet you can't beat me to the stables!" Xavier shouted.

"I bet you're wrong Xae!" Nellie laughed as she made her horse go into a full gallop.

The small group had a lot of trail to cover to get back to the stables. Aiden and Rachel laughed as Jason and his horse passed both Xavier and Nellie. Then they rode quicker to catch up to the galloping trio.

"Hey Rachel, didn't Nellie say she had homework due in Transfiguration class tomorrow?" Aiden asked Rachel.

Rachel smirked and said to her, "No, no, no. That was Xavier. He needed to do that extra credit so mom and dad don't find out he was skipping class last Monday. It was Nellie who has a detention notice from Mr. Roca

Xavier and Nellie glared at Rachel as the twins passed them.

"I'll bet you anything Xavier hasn't even started. And Nellie hasn't given the slip to mom or dad to sign." Rachel laughed, smirking at her younger siblings.

"Aww come on, Rae! You aren't still aren't mad at them for telling mom about the concert...are you?" Jason asked perplexed.

"No. All I know is that Aiden and I are going to beat their sorry asses to the stables." was their reply.

Rachel and Aiden sped past the three others and got to the stable doors before they even started moving again.

After cooling down their horses Jason and Aiden had a practice duel in the training house next to the stables. A house elf came to the Training House and said,

"Pauli was sent by Mrs. Hunter to get the young misses and misters. Mrs. Hunter says it is urgent. Hurry now!" squeaked the house elf, dressed in a pink frilly dress.

"Thanks Pauli." Jason said. "Come on. Rachel, Nellie, Aiden, Xavier." He continued to be the responsible and obedient boy he'd always been.

As the siblings hurried up the long path toward the Palace, it was evident that something was wrong. All of the Palace's lights were off. All except in their mother's study. As soon as they saw this all five of them started running to the Palace's front doors.

They found their mother sitting in her big armchair that was by the fire. She stood up straighter and magically fixed their wrinkled, snow covered clothes. She then spoke in a quiet yet rushed tone.

"I packed your things. We...we're all are going to be separated for a little while...Oh please don' give me those looks. I'm so sorry I'm springing this on you. It's just for your safety..." Rose Hunter looked at her children and sighed.

"Mom...where's daddy?" Nellie asked looking across the hallway to their father's study. Everything was askew in the study. The chairs were on their sides, the desk was broken in half, the lamps were broken into a million pieces...

"I can't..." Mrs. Hunter started

"Mom? What happened? Where's dad?" Xavier asked. He was pale as the snow that was falling outside.

"No...you need to..." Mrs. Hunter tried again.

"Mom, are you ok? Your leg...it's all bruised, bloody, what happened?" Aiden said worriedly.

"I'm fine...Just listen..." Mrs. Hunter started and failed another sentence when she saw Jason pale. She looked down at her hands that were shaking in her lap. Her eyes filled with tears

"Mom!" Rachel squeaked. Everyone looked at her. She pointed to the fire. A skull with a snake coming out of its mouth was taking shape in the bright orange flames. The words 'You have been warned Rose' also took shape in the flames.

Mrs. Hunter muttered a spell that made the fire consume the words and the skull. She looked at her children and said,

"There's not much time to explain. All I can say is that your father was taken by his old school mates to begin a rise against the Light Side of the war in England. You remember the Dark Lord I told you about when you where little? His followers, who are still faithful to him, are trying to find a way to get him to come back..."

"Back? As in...Back from the dead?" Xavier asked squeakily.

"Don't interrupt please..." Mrs. Hunter said quickly. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or **Voldemort **has powerful followers who will succeed in bringing him back. Your father is one of them, although he was under cover then and now." Breaths of relief came out of all five of them. "You really didn't think he was on the Dark Side for real did you? Never mind that. You all have been training with the Dark Arts and the Unknown Magics. You all have come up with jinxes and spells and potions that will definitely be of use in the upcoming war. It just depends on you to decide which side of the war you are on. The Dark Side, the Light Side, it's your choice."

"I'm separating you only because the Followers of Voldemort or Death Eaters will be searching for you in a group. The W.W. Council has a special squad that is on the case of protecting you until I send you word. We'll see everyone together again only if you make the correct decision. And now my darlings, I must send you all on your ways." She gave all of them rings with a strange design on them. "Shrink your suitcases, and then put these on. They're one way portkeys. I love you my darlings. Best of luck on your journeys...and be on your best behavior. Rachel. Aiden. I mean you both." She looked both of them in the eyes. "I mean it. No funny business." And with that said the rings were put on and the room was emptied of all children and their laughter.

End Flashback

Honestly...pushing this stuff like this on one fourteen year old, two twelve year olds and two eleven year olds and then separating them can totally be...depressing...

Notes: W.W. Council is the American Ministry of Magic. It stands for Witches' and Wizards' Council. Yes, the name was inspired by Sabrina the Teenage Witch!!!


	2. WizOMania!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. If I did own Harry Potter...I would have a lot of money!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! XD

Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HARRY!!!! JULY 31 and all that jazz...XD

On with the story!!

* * *

Chapter 2- The Beginning of 1995

Saturday March 11, 1995

(Aiden's POV)

I awoke to my foster mother, Anne, cooking breakfast...the _**Muggle**_ way...She's been acting so strange lately. Hugging me, telling me to keep trying, telling me I'll get far in life...and today she woke me up with eggs and bacon and pancakes in maple syrupy goodness!!! After I ate breakfast I went and logged on to my computer.

**Saturday March 11, 1995**

**Welcome. You are a new blogger on "WitchChat.wiz"**

**Sign in: AStar80. Password: HUNTER**

**Update Journal...**

**Submit...**

**AStar80 wrote the following:..**

_**Hey people!! It's Aiden! Happy Birthday to me and my sister Rachel. We're fifteen now!!! School has been such a drag! ...I learned all of the stuff we're going over in Potions when I was... ten.**_

_**Oh My Zeus! Tee-Tee, pleeaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzz tell me we didn't have Transfiguration HW this weekend! Rushes off to check planner**_

_**comes Back with labored breath I'll see all of you later at the Pre-Wiz-O-Mania Party! I can't believe its only two days away!! I have yet to finish my costume!! No School on Monday! Shhhhh! Don't tell Mrs. Kanebrig I'm using a Writing Charm!! I was up all last night trying to figure out if my latest potion for time traveling works...the rat that drank the potion arrived five minutes ago...that's...2 whole hours late! Grrrrrr!! I can't figure it out!**_

_**I'm off to rid my homework dilemma. Sacre Bleu! **_

_**A-Star**_

**Sign off...**

**(3 hours later)**

**Welcome. You are a new blogger on "WitchChat.wiz"**

**Sign in: AStar80. Password: HUNTER**

**You have new comments! Click here to read them.**

**Click.**

**Tee-Tee97 left this comment – Aiden girl, tell me you did your transfiguration homework! I don't understand it...hey what do expect from me...I fall asleep in Mrs. K's class all the time! See you at the party tonight. -Double-T.**

I rolled my eyes as I read Tee-Tee's comment. Typical Tee-Tee. Let me forget the assignment, do it in a rush, and then let her cheat off of me...

**MagikIsMyName left this comment – Aiden did you pick out your outfit yet? Don't wear the blue outfit you bought last week when we went shopping!! I'm wearing it! I bought it in red and I don't want to wind up looking like I copied you! So don't wear it! –Shop-a-holic.**

Some times, I think being the friend of the biggest shopaholic in the entire country is the worst mistake I ever made. But Magik always has tricks up her sleeve and she's a pretty cool person...

I frowned at the next comment, not recognizing the name...

**BlackButterfly81 left this comment – I better see you at Wiz-O-Mania! If I don't I swear all of North America will be trembling in fear of a witch on a rampant chase to find her sister. If you do go...I'll be the red headed witch winning the best costume for '****Queen Maeve'. –Nellie.**

I swallowed hard as I looked at the signature...my sister Nellie...three years since I had seen or heard anything from my family. (A/N: She goes by Anne's last name, Richards)

"Anne!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs. I found her in her office

"What is it Aiden?" Anne asked. She was reading Witch Weekly with a bubbling tea cup on her desk.

"I just got a message from my sister. Cornelia Hunter." I said in a shaky whisper.

Anne looked up from the magazine that said "Use Tea to Fight off Wrinkles" and gasped. She got up and hugged me tightly.

"You know what this means, don't you A-Star?" Anne asked as I hugged her back.

"Yes. It means very soon my brothers, my sisters and I will have to go to fight in the Magical War." I sighed.

"Oh, A-Star, I knew this day would come but I've begun to think you as my own...I can't bear not knowing if your dead or alive. Promise me you'll keep me updated. I'll be along side you and everyone else in this war...I promise you that, my dear."

"Thanks Anne." I said giving her one last hug.

"No problem A-Star. Why don't you go and get ready for that party of yours? Ok?" Anne suggested. "I'll fix you up some hot cocoa."

"Ok." I went to my room and glanced around. I was scared. Scared my father was going to jump out from my closet and say, "Fight! and do it for the Dark Side." Sacred that at any given moment my little world would come crashing down and I would find out my father had been dead all this time and I was just in some weird magical Witness Protection Program. But then, how did Nellie find out how to contact me? Mom said that _she_ would contact us, or did I get that memo wrong? I wished Rachel was there. Life is totally empty without your twin to share the sharp, cold, feeling of fear.

I shook my head and pushed all the negativity out. No. All of our years of training would go to waste if I broke down now. I had to be strong. The Light Side would be the Winning Side if all of us remained strong. Yes, I had made my decision. I would be part of the Light Side and end this damn war before it began.

I came down the stairs to the kitchen twenty minutes later wearing a jean shirt that had angel wings painted on the back, hip hugger jeans, and a cute pair of blue boots. T'was the other outfit I had bought with Magik last week. I had my red hair in a French braid and had golden streaks running throughout the braid.

Anne looked up from making chocolate covered strawberries for the party to inspect my handy work of slapping together the outfit of the party.

"You look swell." She said.

I laughed. "Who says swell anymore? Honestly Anne. We need to get you a boyfriend. You're getting old-fashioned staying in the house all the time." I stole a chocolate strawberry and before Anne could yell at me I grabbed the car keys and said, "I'll start the car!" over my shoulder.

I heard Anne laugh.

* * *

Music was blaring from the living room. The regular lights were off and there were multi-colored orbs of lights all from everyones wand zooming around the room like snitches. 

With the help of my new experiment -bat ear drops - I heard of my once upon a time suprise party. I only put small droplets in my ears so my eardrums wouldn't explode...besides it should wear off in a couple of seconds...

"Is she here?" That was Tee-Tee.

"I don't see Anne's car." That was T.J.

"Here it comes now!! Everyone hide!" That was Elenn

"She's walking up to the door...she's opening the door...three...two...one..." Magik taking control again.

_'Try to act suprised Aiden'_ I thought to myself. _'Come on this stuff should have worn off by now...'_

"SUPRISE!!!!" Everyone _screamed_. _'Owww.' _I thought.

"Happy Birthday A-Star!" T.J. said presenting me with a star shaped chocolate cake wth a capital A in script. _'Thank merlin! It wore off!'_

I rolled my eyes at the cake and asked "Was this party originally for Wiz-o-Mania or for me?"

"Both actually." a pug-faced girl said with a British accent. It only caught my attention because my mother had a British accent also.

"Who is she?" I heard Magik ask Tee-Tee.

"Margret Parkinson's sister, Pansy or something like that, she lives in Europe with the rest of the family. Margret is the only one who's studying magic abroad." Tee-Tee replied.

"Margret...she's the small freshman in the G and T classes right?" Amy asked coming over with levitating chips and dip.

"Yep." I answered "So she's here because of Margie and this party...So lets turn the volume up and show her how Americans party!!"

I got many woots from that statement.

* * *

Two days later on our way to Wiz-o-Mania everyone was still talking about the party. Everyone was dressed as famous people from the Wizard Cards in the Chocolate Frog Boxes. 

I was dressed as Morgana la Fey. I was talking to Merlin aka T.J., Bertie Bott aka Amy, Bowman Wright (the creator of the snitch) aka Tee-Tee, and Ignatia Wildsmith (the witch who created floo powder) aka Magik.

As we finally arrived to the location and walked inside the admission building our mouths dropped open. It was like watching the Quidditch World Cup Campsite. Witches and Wizards alike came on brooms, apparated, or flooed from the fireplaces...

"Merlin's beard I can't wait till we're allowed to apparate..." T.J said tugging on his fake beard. We laughed.

As we set out for lunch after going to a concert of the new band The Majix, I spotted a lone boy around fourteen wearing a costume that made him look like the lead singer to the Weird Sisters, Myron Wagtail. I thought he looked familiar but I was distracted by Tee-Tee shouting at T.J. for kissing a girl other than her.

"I don't understand why you two won't just go out already!" I shouted.

Silence from our little group.

I motioned to Magik. "I said that outloud didn't I?" i said into her ear.

"...Yeah." she said her face distorted by laughter.

I wished I could disappear from T.J.'s glare so I threw a french fry at him.

"What did you do that for Aiden!" T.J. said trying to get the fry out of his beard.

I stuck my tougne out at him. "Serves you right. Glaring at _me_. How dare you?" I said dramatically. T.J. looked at me weirdly and we all started laughing.

"Never do that again girl, alright?" Tee-Tee said.

"Aiden? Is that you?" a masculine voice said.

I turned to see the Myron Wagtail look-alike had my eyes. Now it clicked. "Xavier?"

* * *


End file.
